


Corrupted

by BunnyWhite350



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWhite350/pseuds/BunnyWhite350
Summary: Life wasn't fair.Nyria knew that for a very long time, and even when things started to get better for her...she always had that feeling that everything would collapse and tragedy would struck to remind her of that phrase: Life isn't fair.Now with a new opportunity being offered to her in a silver plate after a tragedy that took her brother away. She wonders if this is a good idea, Miss Hoffman told her that once she close her eyes, she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore...she was so wrong.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!  
> Sorry I know it has been so long. But finally I have enough free time to go back to my writing. Sorry for the long wait.  
> It may take some time, but hopefully I will finish this fic by April. I promise to do my best this time.  
> Now Enjoy!

A thunder was heard in the distance, it illuminated the grey clouds for a moment before fading into nothingness. This storm had started at 3am, now it was nearly 4pm, and from the looks of it, it didn’t had plans of stopping anytime soon.

This weather was so common that a sunny day was considered a miracle. The streets were almost empty even though it was a Monday afternoon. Most of the building´s lights were on along with the street lamps. And even some locals and stores were closing early, seeing that little to no customers would come inside.

Just another day in the dark and grim Krimson City….

In one of the many middle class apartment buildings, there was a woman talking to her cellphone while pacing around in her small living room. She was chewing her thumb, while listening to the other person in the line talk.

Her jet black hair was kept in a pixie cut, she had big green eyes and pink pale lips. Her olive skin was decorated with several tattoos in both her arms and back. She was a decent 5 feet and 6 inches, and was a little chubby. She had promise to herself way too many times that she would work out but in the end, she just stopped giving a damn.

She was currently wearing a loose black blouse and a pair of blue leggings. Her bare feet were touching the cold ceramic floor. The cold was staring to numb her feet, so she sit down in her sofa while continuing to chew her thumb.

“Okay…yes…but has he made any type of progress?....Well yeah but…alright…6pm? Tomorrow. Got it. See you then.” She hung up and sigh loudly “Brother…are you alright? Will you ever be alright? That stupid…Stupid!!...Dr. Roberts.”

Tomorrow she had to see her brother´s psychiatrist. Great. While she had to admit the man in his mid-thirties was kind of handsome, sadly for her, he was one of _those people_. The type that was controlled by their crotch and didn´t give a damn about others but themselves. A pity, he was so good-looking, but even if he was a good man, she wouldn´t even think twice and reject him if he ever got any funny ideas.

She only agreed to this poor excuse of “date” to have more information about her brother´s status and longer family visits. She sworn to herself to never trust anyone. Not even the people that was in charge of taking care of her brother. If she could, she would have brought him to her apartment a long time ago. But Lucio needed help, professional help and unless she managed to take a PHD in Psychiatry out of nowhere, she couldn´t give him the help he needed.

So she had no other choice and do this kind of things to have all the information she wanted and make sure that if they even dare to pull a hair from his head, they would hear her.

For some this could be some severe case if paranoia and obsessive sibling love. But she had her reasons to mistrust them, and anyone around her. She had her reasons…

Her thumb was staring to hurt badly not to mention she was bleeding. So she finally stopped and looked at the damage…yep she should stop doing that. For a moment she entered in some kind of trance, the slow tick tock of her grandfather clock wasn’t helping and instead pull her further.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The clock chimed 5.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide open. As if she just remembered something important. What day was today? She looked at her cellphone. Monday. Weird, she thought it was Sunday. Wait! Monday?! Monday 27th!? She was supposed to be at the Bisson Gallery at 6pm for the Autumn Show.

“Damn it!” she cursed while standing up.

How?! How she forgot about it!? She had practically redecorated her walls and furniture with sticky notes so she wouldn’t forget in the first place! Why this shit always happens? Maybe she could make it, she still had time.

“Next time if it is necessary, set fucking alarms everywhere! I swear this is the last time.” she thought while entering into her bedroom.

But deep down she knew, it was a lie. It didn’t matter how many times she tried to prevent this from happening, she would always repeat the same mistake. Because deep down she didn’t wanted to go in the first place. Specially if **_he_** was also going.

~*~

Much to her surprise she arrived on time.

“Luck.” She thought

The streets were almost empty so the cab arrived to the gallery in no time. She quickly pay the cab and exit the vehicle.

At the gallery entrance, an older man near his 50’s was waiting for her at the entrance with a an umbrella. He quickly went to her side and cover her from the rain. Once under his umbrella, she smiled nervously.

Martin Bisson was the owner of the Bisson Gallery, one of the few big art galleries in all Krimson City. He was a gentleman in all the sense of the word, good manners and good etiquette was everything to him. And she could bet all her money that her almost late arrival wasn’t going to go unnoticed.

“You seriously need to reorganize yourself, Miss Winters.” He said while escorting her inside.

Once inside, he closed the umbrella and put it away. Then turned around and look at the young woman from head to toe.

She was wearing a simple knee length blue dress. It covered both her arms and chest, but left her back completely bare. She was also wearing a pair of silver high heels along with round earrings and simple make up.

“I must say that you had made an astonishing improvement with your clothes.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bisson. I know that I keep getting confused about the dates but I really care for my work and your show. Forgive my rude manners.” She apologized while looking at the ground

The man’s sharp features soften upon hearing those words. He got closer and offered his arm to the young woman.

“Now, now. No need to be so formal Nyria. We know each other for years now. I don’t think I’m asking too much. Just try to arrive on time next time.”

“But is basically 4:59. Am I not on time?” Nyria asked while grabbing his arm

“What I have told you? Being on time, is arriving 5 to 10 minutes before the established hour.” He said while escorting her to the main room “Now prepare yourself. You are going to be among wolves tonight. I must congratulate you beforehand, you outdid yourself this season. Keep doing your wonderful work, my dear. Bonne chance!”

“Merci.”

Once Mr. Martin left her side, she felt completely naked and vulnerable. Today the gallery was almost full. This was another reason why she didn’t like to attend these seasonal shows. Large amounts of people always overwhelmed her. With the years, and after assisting to several events, Nyria had learn to suppress her true emotions and wear a mask for the public to see. It didn’t matter if she like it or not, her success as a painter depended of these events. So she had no other choice but to smile and ignore her need to get out running.

Nyria took several deep breaths while making her way to her exhibition. According to the email that Mr. Martin had send her weeks ago, she was next to window on the south side of the room.

As soon she started to make her way through the room, she noticed several people watching her. She didn’t like that. Was there something in her face? Or maybe her clothes were dirty? Why they were looking at her? Paranoia was quickly taking over her mind and unconsciously she walked faster while doing her best to ignore everyone else.

Nyria sigh in relief once she reached the south part of the room. She lean on one of the marble columns while trying to calm herself. Once she had recovered she took a deep breath and turn around, ready to take her place next to her paintings.

But much to her bad luck **_He_** was there, looking at her paintings while snickering. Now that made her angry, he was mocking her?! After all these years he still thought she was nothing but dirt. It didn’t matter how many times she won the seasonal shows or had most of the critics giving her good reviews. For Stefano Valentini, her paintings would always be trash.

Today he was wearing a black suit with a red rose in his left pocket, his shoes were spotless and he was also wearing black gloves. His hairstyle remain always the same, hiding his right eye. Always so elegant and handsome. Damn that son of a bitch.

Nyria felt a sudden rush of confidence, and made her way to her paintings while standing straight and proud like a peacock.

“But if it isn’t Mr. Valentini.” She said loud and clear “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

He turned around and his smirk got bigger. Like if the sole sight of her was a joke. The fire inside her burned more fiercely, fueling her confidence.

“My, my. Miss Winters. Good to see you again. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“And why is that?” she asked already knowing the answer

“Well, I had my reasons to believe you wouldn’t be assisting today’s event. Some rumors of you quitting the art industry.”

“I can assure you. Mr. Valentini. I’m not leaving.” She said while coming closer

“Good to hear it. Good luck today, ragazzina.” He said before turning away

“…Let me remind you, I’m 27. Far from a brat.” Nyria said

Stefano stop dead in his tracks for a moment but then he continue to walk back to his exposition. Nyria smiled to herself, she had caught him off-guard.

After some time of knowing the photographer, she had begun to suspect that his “nicknames” were actually insults. Of course he would deny it when asked about it, so she took the time to learn the language…It didn’t surprise her that he was actually insulting her and every other person he didn’t like in Italian.

For a while, she try her best to act unsurprised and oblivious each time he insulted her, but today she couldn’t contain herself. Nyria secretly regret revealing her little secret when Stefano wasn’t looking at her, she wanted so badly to see his reaction.

“Ahh! Miss Winters!”

Nyria turned around and  found a small group of interviewers. Every interviewer was accompanied by a photographer and had on their hands either a notebook and a pencil or a voice recorder. For a moment she tense up, afraid they would come closer and invade her personal space, like they always did. But then she remembered that Mr. Bisson had made it very clear last seasonal show. If an artist felt uncomfortable with the presence of the interviewers, they had the right to ask for security to kick them out.

No wonder they were so behaved…But still, it didn’t matter if she had that kind of power or not. She was never comfortable with these people. They could twist her words to whatever they wanted, it wasn’t the first time they had done something like that…But that was a long time ago, nobody remembers that event, and she begged it stay that way…


End file.
